Spontaneity
by Nephimar
Summary: (HarryDraco) A late night at the lake leads to some unforeseen happenings.


**Title**: Spontaneity  
  
**Author**: Nephimar  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters. No trademark infringement is intended. I'm just having a bit of fun.  
  
**Additional Rambling**: When I first posted this fic it ended rather abruptly. I did this because the second half was inappropriate for ff.net. This piece was intended to be a one-shot PWP. However, I never expected to get much response, let alone such good response. And so, I have decided to modify the plot and give it chapters. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! I even enjoyed reading the death threats.  
  
**Warning**: If you have a problem with squids, underage drinking, or boy-boy lovin', then this fic is not for you. This is slash. If you don't approve then hit the back button. You have been warned. On with the story...

* * *

**Spontaneity**

**Squid Humor**

The full moon reflected off waves in ever-shifting shimmers. Innumerable stars twinkled down at Harry Potter. He had always loved the lake, even now after seven years. It was peaceful, serene, and one of the best places to be if you wanted your own company. A warm May breeze rearranged his unkempt raven colored hair as he watched the giant squid disrupt the surface then sink back to the depths.  
  
Looking at his watch he found that it was nearly two in the morning. He wondered if it was safe to return to his dorm yet. True, he could have stayed in the common room. However he hadn't wanted to listen to anymore theories about what was happening in his room. Harry knew perfectly well what Ron and Hermione were doing up there. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear such vivid speculation from his other roommates. He had decided to leave Dean, Seamus, and Neville to their laughter after a particularly descriptive suggestion from Seamus involving his Firebolt, an irate lobster, and Ron's "wand". Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to look at his broom the same after that one.  
  
Frowning, he threw a stone into the lake and listened to the splash. He tensed when he heard a much less welcome sound come from behind him.   
  
"Aww, poor Potter. Are we lonely?"   
  
That drawl was unmistakable. There was only one person at Hogwarts who could inject that much sarcasm into two sentences. Just one boy who could say Harry's name with so much contempt. For the last seven years, that voice had been like a plague: Incessant, unpleasant and just when you thought it was over, it came back nastier than ever.   
  
Knowing who the voice belonged to, Harry didn't even bother turning around to answer. "What do you want, Malfoy? Don't you have some evil scheme you need to attend to or something?" That damned Slytherin, he always turned up to disturb the peace, even at two in the morning.  
  
"Of course I have an evil scheme to attend to. I always do. But first, I have to abduct you so that you can be the virgin sacrifice." Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
"Very clever. Now why don't you find someone else to torture with your presence?" It hadn't changed in seven years. These confrontations were always the same. They would trade insults for a while then either one would walk off with one up on the other, or they'd end up in the hospital wing. The last time they had paid Madam Promfrey a visit, quite a few house points had been lost, Harry's nose was upside down, and Malfoy was completely bald, everywhere. It took three days to be returned to their original states.  
  
Instead of replying, Malfoy came into Harry's field of vision and sat down facing him. Harry frowned at his graceful movements. Only Malfoy could sit on damp grass and still retain such a regal air. Having that much poise and elegance should be illegal. Once settled, he arched an eyebrow as if daring Harry to say something.   
  
Harry took the unspoken dare and asked, "Again, what do you want, Malfoy. And why are you here?"  
  
"I'm celebrating, you dunce." He said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked in exasperated tones.   
  
For an answer, the blonde reached into his robes and with a flourish, pulled out a bottle half filled with an amber liquid. He reopened it and took a long drink. "Arhh, rather strong." He said with a grimace.  
  
"Malfoy, is that Fire Whiskey?!" The Slytherin nodded with a smug smile. "You're underage!"   
  
"Stop it, Potter. Your purity is making me nauseous. Life as a virtuous Gryffindor must be incredibly dull." He shook his head in disgust and took another drink before adding, "and by the way, I'm not underage. Today is my birthday. Did you buy me anything?" The innocent expression he wore didn't suit him. In truth, is was slightly frightening.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "no, but I'd like to give you another hair removing hex."  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "That was very unkind of you. Never mess with the hair. Do it again and I'll hex _you_ with it next. You will find the re-growth process is rather unpleasant."  
  
Harry threw back his head and laughed as he remembered the few days spent in the hospital wing watching Malfoy try to discreetly scratch his more sensitive areas. To his surprise, he heard the Slytherin chuckling as well.  
  
"That hex was rather vicious. If you weren't you, I might congratulate you for it. However, it is you, so I won't." Malfoy paused then arched his perfect eyebrow and asked, "So, what are _you_ doing out here at," he reached over and grabbed Harry's wrist to check the time, "ten passed two in the morning? Bit passed your bedtime isn't it?"  
  
Too shocked that Malfoy had just touched him without the intent of drawing blood, he was unable to answer. After a moment he rationalized that it was rather late; perhaps Malfoy was tired and wasn't thinking properly. Or maybe it was the whiskey he had consumed taking effect.  
  
Before he could reply, Malfoy continued. "And where are Granger and the Weasel? It's not often the Terrific-Trio part ways for any amount of time. Are they off shagging in your dorm?" Malfoy chuckled at what he thought was a preposterous idea. His mirth was cut short as he saw Harry's blush. "Uhrg! They are, aren't they?! That's repulsive!" His face twisted with distaste.  
  
Harry was indignant on his friends' behalf. "Well, they--"  
  
He was cut off as Malfoy flung up his hands to silence him. "No. Stop right there, Potter. I do not need you to elaborate. I am entirely too sober to be thinking such thoughts." Shaking his head as though trying to dispel any unpleasant images, he took another long drink from his bottle. Then offered it to Harry saying, "here, you may need this more than I do. You have to sleep in that room when they're done."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, he took the proffered bottle. This was odd, very odd. Malfoy was being nice. Yes, he was still insulting Ron and Hermione, but this was as friendly as Harry had ever seen him. It must be the whiskey; that had to be it. Harry brought it to his lips and took a gulp. "Bloody hell!" Yes, definitely the whiskey. It burned his throat with the fire of a thousand suns.  
  
"Now you know why it's called 'Fire' Whiskey," Malfoy choked out as he laughed hard enough to bring tears.   
  
Harry simply scowled at Malfoy until his laughter subsided somewhat then rasped, "You could have warned me."  
  
"And miss the look on your face? I think not." He wiped a tear from his cheek, "Thank you, Potter. It's the best birthday gift I've ever received."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said dryly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Potter. It wasn't that bad. The first time is always the worst. Try it again, it won't burn as much. Go on."  
  
With a suspicious look, Harry cautiously complied with a much smaller swallow. Malfoy was right. The second time it only felt like a hundred suns. With a grimace, he handed the bottle back.  
  
"See, I told you."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
They sat in silence for a several minutes passing the bottle back and forth. This whole situation was bizarre. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been together for almost 20 minutes and neither had drawn a wand or lost any blood. _I'm sitting here with Draco Malfoy. Sitting with the evil, malicious bastard who sneers constantly and has an endless supply of insults. This must be a dream... Or maybe a nightmare._  
  
Harry watched as the evil, malicious bastard tipped his head back and drained the rest of the whiskey. Malfoy wasn't sneering at the moment. He actually looked quite good when he didn't have his face contorted with scorn. The alcohol had given his cheeks a warm pink glow and moonlight shimmered in his hair. Harry remembered the time he had over heard Lavender call Malfoy 'gorgeous'. At the time he had been appalled. Now, however, he thought she might have had a point.  
  
Malfoy swallowed his mouthful and looked thoughtfully at the bottle. After a moment, he gave a slight shrug and tossed it to the side. He looked at Harry and gave a mischievous grin. "Well, I'm surprised at you. Here I was thinking you were going to give me some noble Gryffindorish lecture on the evils of alcohol," his grin widened, "and instead, you drank most of it!"  
  
"I did no such thing," Harry said trying to sound indignant "besides, if I'm the one who drank most of it, then why is it you're drunk and I'm not?"  
  
"I am a Malfoy," he said in mock-outrage. "Malfoys do not get drunk. And I have a cure for that sobriety of yours." He rummaged through his pockets for a moment then pulled out another bottle of Fire Whiskey.  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose. His robes were hardly big enough for one bottle, but two? Impossible! "Malfoy, where did that come from?! Let me guess, you have a pub in your trousers?"  
  
"Stop thinking about what's in my trousers, Potter." He smiled at Harry's slight blush. "These are enchanted robes. I didn't want to be walking the grounds carrying an armload of whiskey so I charmed my pockets so they'd be large enough."  
  
Malfoy opened the new bottle, took the first drink and handed it to Harry.   
  
Clever, he thought grudgingly. Then a bit cynically he thought, _a very Slytherin thing to do; charm your clothing to hide alcohol._  
  
"Speaking of walking the grounds," Harry said, changing the subject, "why are you out here in the middle of the night, on your birthday, and alone?"   
  
Malfoy looked contemplative. "Well, later I'll be subject to a party thrown in the dungeons and have to put up with Pansy hanging all over me--"  
  
"Wait, aren't you dating Parkinson?"  
  
Malfoy cringed then said, "Are you daft? Pansy looks like she was mauled by a troll. And even if she was gorgeous, I'd never date someone that incredibly unintelligent. I might shag her silly, but I'd never date her."  
  
Ignoring the thought of _anyone_ shagging Pansy, beautiful of otherwise, Harry was content to just sit in silence for a moment. Then he said "I don't see why having a party would prompt you to visit the lake at this hour."  
  
Shrugging, Malfoy took another swallow of whiskey and said, "When I decide to celebrate, I do it my way. I'll go to that party and make a show of having a bloody good time because it's expected of me. But I like to do things in my own fashion. I plan something different for myself every year. Makes every year unique and memorable. Parties are great and everything, but it's not very exiting to do the same thing year after year."  
  
Harry accepted the bottle and pondered Malfoy's words. They made sense, a little. He was vaguely astounded that Malfoy seemed to be being honest and, well-- _civil_. He poured some of the burning liquid into his mouth and gave a small cough. "So, this is your celebration? Sitting by the lake and getting me drunk?"  
  
"I'll admit, it's not what I originally intended. My plan was to go without a plan." He frowned in puzzlement. "That didn't make sense, now did it? I think I might be a bit tipsy... Anyway, what were you asking?"  
  
It was at this moment that Harry realized the second bottle of Fire Whiskey was almost empty. "Err, your plan?" He prompted.  
  
"Oh, yes. I planned to be spontaneous. Moment to moment, no thought for consequence. First, I went to Hogsmead and bought the whiskey. Which by the way we seem to be nearly out of. You had better be as drunk as I am, you prat." He scowled and Harry felt the urge to remind him that he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't get drunk, but he let the blonde continue. "Then I decided to visit the lake and saw you, and well, you know the story from there."  
  
Harry nodded saying, "Alright, so you've had your unauthorized trip to the village, consumed enough alcohol to ensure a headache in the morning and given some to an innocent minor. What do you intend to do next, birthday boy?"  
  
"You, innocent? Give me a break, Potter." He gave an undignified snort of disbelief then began looking at the surrounding area. He nodded to himself and turned back to Harry. "I've decided to go swimming."  
  
"Swimming?"  
  
"Exactly." With that he got unsteadily to his feet and started removing his robe. As he slowly pealed off his layers of clothing, Harry couldn't help but admire his physique. He was thin, but not skinny. The removal of his shirt revealed a pale, well-muscled chest. It must be all the Quiditch practice. Realizing he was staring at Draco Malfoy's half-naked form, he mentally shook himself and took a large drink of whiskey. Suddenly, or so it seemed, Harry noticed that Malfoy was only wearing a pair of green silk boxers and was about to free himself of those as well.  
  
"You're not going swimming, Malfoy. You're going skinny-dipping!" It was the only coherent thought Harry could form.  
  
Malfoy turned to him then and seemed to realize for the first time that Harry was still sitting. "Of course I'm going swimming. It's the same clothed or otherwise. Now get up, strip, and get in that lake." Pointing at the water, he continued looking at Harry waiting for him to comply.  
  
"Me?! This is your insane plan. I am _not_ getting naked with you."  
  
An amused smile lit his face. "Why, Potter, are you afraid you won't measure up? I understand if that's it. After all, not many are as well built as I."  
  
Harry crossed his arms obstinately; "I measure up just fine, Malfoy. If you want to go frolicking with the giant squid, that's fine. But leave me out of it."  
  
"I don't believe you. I bet you're embarrassed and don't want me to know just how small you are." He grinned mischievously. "The Slytherins are going to have quite a laugh tomorrow when I inform them of your inadequate size."  
  
Harry's eyes widened with the knowledge that Malfoy would do just that. "Fine, if you really want to gaze at my manhood, who am I to deny you the privilege?" He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He stood up feeling a bit light-headed, removed his glasses and with great reluctance began to undress.  
  
"At this rate, I'll be eighty-six by the time we get into the lake. Hurry up." Harry was down to his boxers now. "Potter, how old _are_ you?! There are snitches on your underwear! I always knew you were juvenile, but this is too much. I would expect a first year to wear such a monstrosity, but you?!" Malfoy rolled his eyes and laughed at Harry.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." He knew it was a lame retort, but most of his concentration was focused on not blushing.   
  
Wishing he were somewhere else, he removed his last article of clothing. Harry's blush deepened while the blonde appraised him as though he were livestock. He stood completely nude under the full moon with Malfoy looking at him. Harry raised an eyebrow at the nearly naked Malfoy. _I wish he would stop looking at me like that,_ he thought fervently.  
  
Malfoy finally pulled his eyes back up to Harry's face and drawled, "Not bad. But I'll have you know I have the body of a god." With a graceful flourish, he pulled off his last bit of covering. Now it was Harry's turn to appraise. Malfoy was indeed put together quite nicely. Light, smooth skin gave him the appearance of a Greek statue. Harry gave himself another mental shake and wondered if this night was going to scar him for life.  
  
With Harry's eyes returned to the Slytherin's, Malfoy gave a satisfied smile and sauntered to the waters edge. They both made their way into to lake until they were in up to the chest. It was silent but for the soft splashes they made as their bodies moved through the water. It was cold enough to give the boys goose bumps, but not enough to make them shiver.  
  
Malfoy turned to Harry and was the first to speak. Softly he said, "Potter, there's something I've wanted to do for a long time." Malfoy had a serious cast to his face. Harry was rooted to the spot while he watched in shock and dismay as the naked boy before him began moving closer. Stopping only inches away from him, Malfoy raised his hands to Harry's face. Gray eyes locked on green and held them for a long moment. With sudden and surprising strength, the hands forced Harry's head under the water.  
  
Sputtering and gasping for air, Harry resurfaced. "What the bloody hell are you trying to do? Drown me?! I'm all for this spontaneous plan of yours, but not when it involves my death!"  
  
Laughing, Malfoy said, "don't be so dramatic. I wasn't trying to drown you. I've just always wondered what you'd look like without that hair of yours sticking up in every direction. And now I know." He gave a smug smirk.  
  
Fine, if that was the way he wanted to behave, Harry could do the same. With all the might he could, he splashed water into Malfoy's face. "And now _I_ know what _you_ look like when your hair isn't perfect." His smile was just as smug as Malfoy's had been.  
  
The blonde's eyes were wide with indignation and anger. Harry was just starting to wish his wand wasn't still with his robes when Malfoy threw back his head and laughed. "If I didn't know you were the definition of a Gryffindor, I'd think you were in Slytherin! But I don't care which House you're in; you've messed with my hair for the last time, Potter!" Still laughing, Malfoy began wildly splashing water at Harry. "Take that!"  
  
They spent the next several minutes laughing and viciously flinging water at each other. To escape the fierce battle, Harry swam farther out into the lake to a place where his feet just reached the bottom. Malfoy followed and proclaimed that he was the victor of "The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Water War".  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and floated on his back. This was turning out to be the strangest night of his life. He couldn't believe that he was swimming naked with Draco Malfoy _and_ they were getting along. He decided it had to be the alcohol they had consumed. "You know, you're not such a prat when you've been drinking. You should do it more often."  
  
Malfoy, who was treading water beside him quirked an eyebrow. "Are you enjoying my company, Potter?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, you're still a git. But at least you're being tolerable. It must be the whiskey having an effect on you."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you think so highly of me," he said sarcastically. "At least when _I'm_ drunk--- AHHH!"  
  
Faster than light, Malfoy flung himself at Harry and was clinging to him with his arms circling the Gryffindor's neck. Out of reflex, Harry put his hands on Malfoy's sides. Both boys' eyes were wide, one with fright, the other with shock.  
  
"Malfoy, what's wrong?" The blonde was craning his neck to see the space he had just vacated.  
  
"The squid touched me." He said in a low shaking voice.  
  
Harry didn't know if he should laugh or not. After a moment he decided against it. Malfoy seemed genuinely frightened. Instead he asked, "You're afraid of the squid?!"  
  
Still looking over his shoulder his voice firmed a bit as he said, "Malfoys are never afraid, and we certainly don't fear squids." He shuddered slightly and said, "but when that slimy thing rubbed against my leg--" He shivered again at the memory.  
  
"Well, I think it's gone now." Harry was still holding him and was very conscious of the fact that they weren't wearing any clothing.  
  
When Malfoy turned back he found that their faces were less than an inch apart. Eyes still wide, they stared back at each other. The silence stretched as neither moved. Very quietly, Malfoy finally said softly, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." And he pressed his lips to Harry's.  
  
At first, all Harry could do was wonder if by "this" he had meant his reaction to the squid or that they were kissing. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the absurdity of being in such a situation, but Harry couldn't help but notice how warm Malfoy's lips were. He felt the smooth skin of Malfoy's waist beneath his hands and marveled at how soft it was.  
  
Before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed back. He pulled his mouth away just long enough to whisper, "I won't say a word."  
  
He had never expected such tenderness from the aggressive Slytherin. His kisses were surprisingly gentle. One of Malfoy's hands slowly trailed its way down his back. The other hand tangled itself in Harry's damp hair. Not one to be out done, Harry returned the kisses in kind and let a hand wander as well. His fingers slowly skimmed along the well-defined muscles in Malfoy's stomach. His hand moved up to the equally well muscled chest and ran a finger over a firm nipple. At this, Malfoy inhaled sharply.   
  
He suddenly pulled back far enough to look at Harry in confusion. "I'm drunk and I'm kissing Harry Potter," he whispered to himself in disbelief. "What am I _doing_?"  
  
"Being spontaneous?" Harry offered drunkenly.  
  
The Slytherin gave a small laugh and a shrug. After a slight pause he said, "What the hell. We probably won't remember it in the morning anyway." Then he reclaimed Harry's lips with his own.   
  
Harry didn't understand why he was letting this continue. He should leave, leave right now. But he was startled to realize he didn't want to go. He liked the way Malfoy was touching him. He liked touching Malfoy. It could be the alcohol, in fact, it probably was, but he liked _this_. This feeling of holding another person, of being held by them. Ron and Hermione felt this, why shouldn't he?  
  
Harry closed his eyes and gave in to the urge to let Malfoy kiss him. He felt a hand cup his cheek. The hand gripping his hair tightened as Harry resumed his exploration of Malfoy's chest. He let his fingers graze a nipple again. He delighted in the way Malfoy inhaled sharply every time he did this.  
  
Malfoy retaliated by biting Harry's lower lip. When Harry gasped, he released the lip and smiled into Harry's mouth. He gave him another soft kiss then licked the lip. Harry opened his own mouth to give Malfoy access. He nearly shivered as he felt their tongues touch. This contact seemed to effect the Slytherin as well. The kiss became more eager, hungrier.   
  
It wasn't as though Harry was inexperienced; he had kissed a number of people. He was seventeen after all. But he had never been kissed like this before. Not even Cho Chang came close. This was the most intense, most tender, incessant kiss he had ever had.  
  
He wanted more. He brought one hand up to tilt Malfoy's face and deepened the kiss. Harry still wasn't satisfied. He wanted more, _needed_ more. He removed his hand from Malfoy's chest and wrapped it around his waist pulling the fair skinned boy against his body. The skin to skin contact sent sparks through every nerve. He felt Malfoy moan into his mouth.  
  
Malfoy's mouth left his and they both gasped for air.   
  
"Potter, what are we doing?" The blonde asked breathlessly.  
  
"I don't care," Harry responded, just as breathless.  
  
"Neither do I." He gave Harry another soft kiss. "Let's move to shallower water."  
  
Harry had almost forgotten they were still in the lake. He had been so focused on the feel of Malfoy's body, the taste of his mouth. Everything else had faded to a distant fuzz. However, moving towards the shore was an excellent idea. Now Harry could see the pale, taut chest as well as feel it.   
  
The air was cold on their wet flesh as they pressed against each other to gain warmth from the other body. Harry became oblivious to the temperature as soon as Malfoy's mouth met his. They kissed deeply, slowly. Every movement sent shivers of pleasure through Harry. He felt hands caressing his skin. Malfoy's fingers moved smoothly over Harry's body. Harry moaned and bit Malfoy's lip, causing him to moan in reply.  
  
Harry removed his mouth from Malfoy's and began kissing his way toward the pale neck. Once reaching his destination, he began licking away some of the small droplets of lake water clinging to the blonde's skin. He used his tongue and teeth to travel every inch of the wonderful softness that was Draco Malfoy's throat. He paused and with his lips felt the quickened beat of the Slytherin's pulse point. Knowing that he had caused this, Harry smiled against the pale skin and gave a low, husky laugh.  
  
"What is so funny, Potter?" Malfoy's head was tilted back and his voice sounded half-amused, half-annoyed.  
  
"Feeling a bit hot and bothered are we?" Harry said playfully.  
  
Malfoy's hands skimmed down Harry's body. "You're one to talk." Malfoy then grasped the Gryffindor's erection and smirked at his startled expression. Until that moment, Harry hadn't even realized he was getting hard.  
  
Before Harry could react further, Malfoy's hands gripped his pelvis and gently pulled Harry towards dry land. This new development made Harry a bit curious and also very wary. _What the hell are we about to do now,_ he thought. If he hadn't been inebriated and enjoying this so much, he might have asked Malfoy what he was intending to do.  
  
The water was level with the boys' knees when a hand came back to Harry's front and started gently stroking him. The touch was barely there and achingly slow. He held his lips firmly closed in an attempt to stifle a groan. Malfoy only smirked at him and continued his ministrations. Harry wasn't sure he would be able to remain upright for much longer: his knees felt a bit weak.  
  
They had finally reached land and Harry's foot caught on a robe. His legs gave out and he stumbled into the blonde. "Eager?" Malfoy arched an aristocratic eyebrow and allowed Harry's weigh to pull him to the ground.  
  
Harry placed his arms to either side of Malfoy's head and propped himself up. He looked down at the fallen form beneath him. Malfoy's wet tendrils of hair were splayed on the ground giving him a wild look. The pink flush in his cheeks contrasted with the rest of his alabaster body. He lowered his head and gave Malfoy a quick, rough kiss. When Harry pulled back again he looked into the face of his enemy. His lips were swollen and red from kissing and his eyes were dark with lust. Harry wondered if he looked similar.  
  
Harry's study of the Slytherin was disrupted when he was flipped over and the blonde straddled his thighs. The sight was more intoxicating then the whiskey. Legs pressing into him slightly, hands resting palm downward on his stomach and the moon visible behind Malfoy's head. Malfoy bent down and brushed his lips against Harry's. He rose up again and ran a single finger along Harry's erect length.  
  
"How far are you willing to go, Harry?" His voice was thick and lust filled. It was the use of his first name that made Harry forget all reservations. His name sounded so good rolling off that talented tongue. Harry didn't think he could form a coherent reply, so for answer, he reached out with both hands and grabbed Malfoy by the hair. The blonde looked startled as Harry pulled him down towards his mouth and kissed him thoroughly.  
  
Malfoy leaned up again, breathing hard and said, "I guess that's an adequate answer." He then proceeded to kiss his way down Harry's chest, stomach and finally to hover above his groin. Harry's eyes were fastened to the Slytherin's. Dear Merlin, was he about to do what Harry thought he was going to do?  
  
Just as Malfoy's mouth began the descent towards Harry's organ, the lake erupted. The giant squid had sped up from the depths and broke through the surface creating a wave of huge proportions. The boys turned to look at the cause of the distraction and were promptly splashed with a large amount of cold lake water. Goosebumps blossomed on Harry's skin and his erection wilted with cold and shock.  
  
"Well," Malfoy said with a shiver, "that certainly killed the mood."  
  
Harry threw his head back and addressed the sky, "Why Squid? Why, do you have such bad timing?"  
  
Still on top of the Gryffindor, Malfoy folded his arms on Harry's chest and asked, "speaking of time, what is it?"  
  
Their robes were within arms distance and Harry reached over and pulled his watch from his pocket. "It's just after 4 o'clock."  
  
"Shit, we should get back to the castle."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh, "I reckon Ron and Hermione are finished by now."  
  
The Slytherin wrinkled his nose with distaste. "Potter, the mood had already been killed. No need to beat a dead horse."  
  
Harry gave a chuckle and they then proceeded to dress in silence. The squid had disappeared beneath the surface again and the early morning was just beginning to come alive with the sounds of birdsong. As Harry did up his last few buttons he looked over at Malfoy whom was staring at the lake. He heard the blonde mutter something about squids and their sense of humor as they began walking back towards the school.  
  
The distance from the lake the castle had never seemed so far. Every step of the way Harry had to fight the urge to throw the Slytherin on the ground and get back to what they had been doing at the lakeside. When they reached the warmth of the Main Hall, all of Harry's restraint left him.   
  
He turned, intending to shove Malfoy against a wall and snog him silly, but was denied the opportunity. Green eyes barely had time to widen in surprise as Harry found himself pinned to a wall by strong arms. Malfoy's mouth met his in a fierce kiss. The surroundings faded and all there was, was the feel of the blonde's soft hair, the taste of his mouth and the soft moans that escaped them both.  
  
A soft mewling noise sounded from a long way off and Malfoy jerked away from him. Harry exhaled in frustration and looked for whatever had caused the interruption. The caretaker's cat sat a few feet away gazing at them with disapproval.  
  
"Mrs. Norris," Harry said dimly.  
  
"Shit, that means Filch isn't far away."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment then sped off in opposite directions. Malfoy took the stairs leading to the Slytherin rooms and Harry took the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower two at a time. Because of his drunken state, he took two wrong turns before finding his way the proper dorm. Once reaching his bed, he flopped down fully clothed in his damp robes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: So, for those of you who read the previous version, is this better? For those of you who are reading this for the first time, have I done well? Are you willing to read another chapter if I post it? Should I scrap the whole thing and never write again? . Tell me how to make it better. If you love it, hate it, or really don't care... Let me know. I love to receive feedback. Oh, and what do you think of Harry and Draco? Are they in character or completely unrealistic? 


End file.
